She's reading Dracula
by wakeuplazy
Summary: Updated. Chap 2 up, 3 should be up by the end of today YAY! To find out about it read the summary on the first chapter cox it don't fit in here. Just AX Fluff
1. PG She's reading Dracula

Title:  She's Reading Dracula

Author: Anya-Jenkins

Summary:  Just Xander/Anya Niceness…Well, it's kinda like this: Anya was never a vengeance demon, but went to Sunnydale High, just like Willow, Xander and Buffy.  This takes place in the summer vacation between seasons one and two.  Trying to keep Anya's characteristics the same – ish.  Well the bluntness anyhoo

Disclaimer: All hail the might Joss etc etc etc blah blah blah

Authors Note:  Italics identifies Xander's  thoughts.  Underlined are Anya's

This is my first fic.  And bear in mind while you read it that it has been made up on the spot and I got the idea to write this just from the line 'Dracula, She's reading Dracula, that was all.  So it was like a challenge, but for myself.  Write an A/X story, requirements:  "Dracula, s/he's reading Dracula….  Tis only first chapter but PLZZZ R&R I need to know so i can make better challenges for myself in the future.

Xander tried not to look.  _No way.  Don't fall into that trap again Harris.  _It was hard, possibly one f the hottest girls he had ever seen was sunbathing on a lounger across the pool.  _She **is **Hot, although, that could be a very bad thing.  Every other hot woman I've fallen for has either tried to kill me or break my heart.  Or both. _

She looked up and smiled.  _Oh No.  Not a smile! That's like the one thing I can't avoid.  Now I **have **to talk to her.  _

Trying to act casual he walked around the pool to the bar, getting another bottle of coke, he headed over to where she lay reading.  Xander was wishing Willow were here right about now.  He always asked her for advice on girls. He laughed, _funny isn't it, that one day you'll worry about a girl you want, and the next you're worried about the vampire that wants to sink it's teeth into your jugular._

Thinking of something, anything to start up a conversation with her, Xander's mind was failing him.  _Her book! What is it?  I can pretend I read… _inconspicuously glancing at the book cover, Xander suppressed the urge to laugh.  _Dracula, She's reading Dracula.  _No way **that** was coincidence.  _Vampires, thank you lord, Vampires I can talk about.  _ Now if he could just think of a witty joke to go with it…..

"I hear they really suck at summer sports" he quipped, praying she had a good sense of humour.

"Oh I don't know.  It's not like they've been given a fair chance.  I bet they'd excel in shadow-diving, or deep blood diving" she retorted with a giggle.  "So, who are you?  Van Helsing?"

"Not in the slightest.  Unless he's really cool and handsome, in which case, yes.  I'm Xander.  Harris"

"Anya Jenkins, good to meet a guy with a good sense of humour **and **who knows his vampires."  He's really cute, I bet he's  a great kisser.  "So…. buy me a drink?"

"Ah, a lady that knows what she wants…but of course mon chéri."

"Merci vraiment monsieur. Je serais honor

"Ok, I pretty much used up my French vocabulary with mon chéri"  Anya just laughed, which he took as a good sign.  As Anya pondered over the various non-alhoholic flings the bar served, Xander checked her out.  She was pretty.  Her eyes were a chocolate brown colour and they looked so kind, her nose was small and cute, like a rabbits might be.  And her mouth was just…perfect, she didn't seem to use any make up at all, like a lot of girls Xander knew.  His eyes lingered over the rest of her body that her pink bikini showed off, she wasn't horribly skinny like all the other anorexic girls he knew, he could tell she had good appetite,  he was beginning to like her more and more by the second.  She seemed to know what a good time was.  "Decided?" he asked her when it looked like she was done looking.

"Yes," she turned to the bartender. "I'll have a strawberry surprise please."  She had known what drink she wanted for a while.  So she took the time to look at Xander.  He seemed like a fun loving guy.  Definitely lickable.  She'd definitely like to see more of him.  "Are you going to the bronze later on?"

"I guess, it's not like there's anything else to do around here.  You?"

"Yeah.  Wanna go together?"

"You're pretty forwards.  I like that."

"Well there's no point in not saying what you think.  'Cause you might die, and then you'll never get to say it, especially in Sunnydale"

"Hmmmmm, good theory. Ok, I'll go with you.  Where do you live?  I'll pick you up, about 8.30"

"Here"  She said, handing him a napkin with her writing on "that's my address and telephone number, if anything happens, call me."

After sitting and talking for a while.  Anya wrapped a sarong around herself and Xander pulled on a shirt.  "I'll drive you home" he told her, showing her to his car.

   ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight thirty and he pulls up to the house he was at only hours ago.  There's no reason he should feel nervous, especially over a girl he just met.  _A beautiful girl_, he mentally corrected.  He knocked on the door.


	2. PG13 Guess that makes this a date

**She's reading Dracula – Chapter Two – "True"**

**Rating: PG-13 I think**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.  Joss is god; all worship that little Grr Argh Zombie… I SAID WORSHIP**

**Author- Anya-Jenkins**

**Author's notes: **

**1. ****Well, the italics are Xander's thoughts the underlined are Anya's**

**2. ****And I'm not sure if forthrightness is a word but my pc isn't arguing with it so I think it is.**

**3. ****And I'm going on the basis that Anya does have parents, they just aren't in.**

**4. ****I know the Cordy quote I use is from season two but, quite frankly SO!  Anyway I'm using it as something she said to someone else.**

Shit is it 8.30 already?  It can't be…I'm not dressed, damn!  Running down the stairs with her body wrapped in a towel and another round her head, Anya made her way to the front door.  "Hi Xander!" She said as she opened the door, "come on in, I'm still naked, wait right here.  I'll be a few minutes."

Chuckling at her forthrightness, Xander made his way into Anya's front room.  _Sheesh, at least her parents aren't here I don't think I could deal with the whole 'and what are your intentions with our baby' conversation. What is she doing.  I need the bathroom._

Making his way upstairs, Xander wondered which door the bathroom was.  "Anya?"  He called, "where's your bathroom?" No reply. "Anya?" Xander opened one door – master bedroom.  Another door – this was a Study, not a bathroom.  Another bedroom _Geez, how many bedrooms do you want Ahn? _Reaching the last door on the first floor, Xander hoped to god it was the bathroom.  He really had to go. He opened the door.  _YES the bathroom…thank you lord! _

"XANDER!" Anya yelled. She was putting her make up on in the bathroom mirror. She was….she was… _in her underwear…oh crap…_

"Anya….I….the door…unlocked…me….bathroom…oops…sorry" Xander blushed furiously "Sorry"

He can't see me like this!  I mean… not like this, not when my hairs so messy!  "You can't see me like this!"

"I know, sorry, I'll just go…"

"No! I just mean, my hair's in a not so good state at the moment."

"But – you're in your underwear, aren't you bothered by me?  Here?  Now?"  _Why isn't she bothered?_  Not that he was complaining or anything, it was just… well any other girl would have chased him halfway down the block by now…

"Why should I be? The way I see it is this: if we go to the Bronze tonight.  If we EVER get there, we'll dance and have fun, then we'll want to see each other again, and again, and we'll end up in a relationship, where there's kissing, and groping, and sex and orgasms.  So you're going to see me like this eventually.  It's not like it's a stranger that walked in on me in the bathroom – believe me - if it was, I would have chased them halfway down the block by now." Anya said seriously, not once taking her eyes off of Xander, charting his reaction: the way he laughed; the way he froze when she said 'sex and orgasms', even if it was only for a millisecond; and the way he nodded as he registered her logic.

"True" was Xander's monosyllabic reply

"See, I really like you." Anya said, as blunt as ever.

"I like you too" He replied. 

Anya grinned broadly, "Wait right here…"

Xander looked puzzled, the fact that he had needed to pee had been lost in the confusing conversation he had just had.  Anya liked him, he liked her, and she mentioned a relationship.  And sex.  _Boy, I wish Will was here, she'd help_.  But Willow was studying for the maths exam they had tomorrow.  _I don't need to learn maths Will, it's not like I'm ever gonna go in to the  building thing, or the teaching maths thing.  _And now Anya had disappeared again.  But before he had the chance to worry, she was back, and ready.  Her hair was down in curls and she was wearing a red slip dress.  The straps of her black bra were poking out under the straps of the dress, she was wearing minimal makeup, just something around her eyes, Xander didn't understand how it worked, but it was there.  And it made her look more stunning than ever.  If that was possible.

"Well?  Are we going?  I mean it is nearly 9.15 and I do want to dance tonight, maybe even with you" she finished with a giggle.

"Well then; go we shall, mon chéri" Xander said, offering her his arm and heading out of the house arm in arm with Anya.  "So, where are your parents tonight?" he asked as they walked down the street towards the bronze.

"They've gone out of town for a week for a 'family thing'" she said, making air quotes with her hands "Which could mean one of two, maybe three things, One: there actually _is_ a family crisis.  Two:  They just want lots of loud, obnoxious sex and Three: they are both secret agents for the FBI and going 'out of town' means a mission or something."  She turned to see Xander, wide eyed and amazed.  I'm joking, of course their not FBI agents" she burst out laughing "the only way that they would turn out to be FBI agents this week is if they combined it into some kinky…thing with number two!"

They walked to the bronze, sharing stories of how embarrassing parents could be, and they sat at a table near the dance floor.  Xander bought them both a coke.  He laughed inwardly, thinking about something he had heard Cordy tell one of her many boyfriends:

_It's not a date till the guy spends money_ _Well, I guess that would make this a date then. _


End file.
